This application, Imaging Software of Functional Connectivity MRI for Alzheimer's Disease, is written in response to (PA-11-134) Lab to Marketplace: Tools for Brain and Behavioral Research (SBIR [R43/R44]). Alzheimer's disease (AD) is the most common form of dementia. However, developing drugs that effectively slow or alter the course of Alzheimer's disease has proven to be notoriously difficult. Academic and pharmaceutical scientists believe that a large part of the problem is that they are testing these drugs at the late stage in the progression of the disease, when damage to the brain is too severe to make intervention effective. Therefore, commercial AD biomarkers for early detection are of paramount importance in analyzing disease progression, yielding an accurate diagnosis and providing efficacy assessment following treatment in clinical trials and drug discovery. The goal of this SBIR Phase II application is to commercialize innovative neuroimaging technology tool, called Resting-state functional connectivity MRI (R-fcMRI), for the marketplace based on a decade of Alzheimer's research progress supported by the National Institues of Health in the laboratory of Shi-Jiang Li, Ph.D., and Alzheimer's Disease NeuroImaging Initiative (ADNI 2) program, and other neuroimaging labs. We will retrospectively and prospectively collect R-fcMRI imaging datasets from national and international multicenter studies to validate our commercial BS-GFC software product in order to provide a robust and reliable biomarker for assisting in the prediction of AD onset, diagnosis and assessment of treatment efficacy.